Rarity/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity YES S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Applebuck Season I feel a sneeze coming on S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Boast Busters Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Dragonshy Rarity sad S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png|Suited For Success Rarity is ready S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Rarity looking fabulous S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity and Opal walk S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity winking S1E25.png|Party of One Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The hoarder S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Rarity discovered S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rarity happy S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Rarity 'she's sorry' S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rarity no no no S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity not return S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rarity lovely S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rarity silk pajamas S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity in Spike's dream S2E20.png|It's About Time Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rarity flinch S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity derps out S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Psycho Rarity S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Rarity working hard S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Rarity ear drop S3E5.png|Magic Duel Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Rarity something's missing S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Rarity organize S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Rarity Rainbow Dash S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Rarity just a noise S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Rarity panicking S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png|Arriving in the Crystal Empire. Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png|Rarity with her friends. Fluttershy "almost every day" EG.png Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png Rarity looks for Twilight's crown EG.png Rarity "forgotten it back in Ponyville" EG.png Twilight "it's in my bag" EG.png Twilight Sparkle "just feel a little self-conscious" EG.png Twilight not yet accustomed to her wings EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight Sparkle Flying Hot Minute.gif Rarity "you are a princess now" EG.png Rarity "if I had a crown" EG.png Rarity "I'd never take it off" EG.png|I would sleep in the thing! Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Fluttershy "who was that?" EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png|Rainbow Dash, true to her element indeed. Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash listening EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Spike speeds off after Twilight EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Rarity "you've got your crown!" EG.png Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity look at each other EG.png Rainbow and Rarity "what are hands?" EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight "I wanna tell you all everything" EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png|Watching Flash Sentry walk by. Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Twilight denies having a crush EG.png|Smiling as Twilight denies her crush on Flash Sentry. Rarity teases Twilight EG.png|Rarity, can tell Twilight's blushing. Twilight "don't be ridiculous" EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png|Rarity is just as confused as her friends. Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity and warped magic S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rarity gasping S4E3.png|Castle Mane-ia Rarity looking into cracked mirror S4E04.png|Daring Don't Rarity as Radiance S4E06.png|Power Ponies Rarity's face S4E07.png|Bats! Rarity singing while on a ferry S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Rarity levitating silk sling S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Rarity "What?" S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|Simple Ways Rarity singing with her hoof pointing up S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rarity looking at her wings S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity wearing a big hat S4E18.png|Maud Pie Future Rarity in rundown boutique S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Rarity not amused S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rarity "so glad you showed that to me" S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Rarity "that I've ever imagined" S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Rarity has her magic sealed S4E24.png|Equestria Games Rarity "always been so generous to me" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Rarity's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png Rarity polishing her throne EG2.png Pinkie blows a balloon while Rarity looks curiously EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Twilight "The library" EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Pinkie Pie "not the sirens!" EG2.png Fluttershy "I don't think I like this story" EG2.png Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ listen to Twilight's story EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Pinkie Pie still hugging Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season five Rarity "It's all simply divine!" S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Rarity sad face S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Rarity hanging even more curtains S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Rarity "can't bear to see Fluttershy cry" S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Rarity breathless and covered in slime S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Mane Six fight the bugbear at Carousel Boutique S5E9.png|Slice of Life Rarity "Satisfactory, I'd say" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Rarity surrounded by monster dresses S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity's world loses some color S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rarity looking determined S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Rarity "oh, Manehattan, what you do to me!" S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Rarity sings "you've inspired me too" S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Rarity sees her box being delivered through rope S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Rarity listening to Fluttershy S5E21.png|Scare Master Rarity laughing close-up S5E22.png|What About Discord? Rarity more frustrated with Coloratura S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Rarity helping with the war effort S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Rarity "the tapestries all need changing" S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity presents purity crystals to Shining Armor S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Rarity with a net S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Rarity levitating a camera S6E3.png|The Gift of the Maud Pie Rarity clapping her hooves in excitement S6E5.png|Gauntlet of Fire Rarity steps out in a new dress S6E6.png|No Second Prances Rarity flicking her mane S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Rarity singing while sewing S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Rarity is smiling S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Rarity with a wrinkly face S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Rarity "do you think you can handle that?" S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Rarity singing "you'll make your name" S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Rarity "my cart's the most original" S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Zombie Rarity reaching out to Rainbow S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Mane Six go on the offensive S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Rarity rolling her eyes at Spike S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Gabby scrubbing Rarity's boutique floor S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Rarity levitating a drawing of a dress S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Rarity levitating her tray of fancy snacks S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Rarity "everypony has moved on" S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Discord suggesting some celebratory tea S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven AJ says "not exactly" while Rarity nods her head S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Rarity walking behind Pinkie Pie S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Rarity "this will surely make my gown stand out" S7E4.png|Rock Solid Friendship Rarity "when a client has a vision" S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Flower Rarity smiling wide at the camera S7E6.png|Forever Filly Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Rarity playing a hard rock guitar solo S7E9.png|Honest Apple Luna and Starlight in front of large castle doors S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Rarity offers to bring the yaks textiles S7E11.png|Not Asking for Trouble Rarity singing under a spotlight S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Rarity "so did Mistmane" S7E16.png|Campfire Tales Rarity in a new punk-style outfit S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png|A Health of Information Fruit and milk bottle positioned on a crate S7E21.png|Marks and Recreation Mistmane's flower glows in Rarity's hoof S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Rarity wearing the element of generosity S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony The Movie Rarity admires her reflection as she falls MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map S8E1.png Rarity pointing at Klugetown S8E1.png Rarity "where we were almost sold" S8E1.png Pinkie Pie telling Starlight about the seaponies S8E1.png Starlight Glimmer confused by Pinkie's story S8E1.png Starlight Glimmer mentions Tempest Shadow S8E1.png Applejack crossing behind Rarity S8E1.png Tape measure extends to the Cutie Map S8E1.png Pinkie Pie using a tape measure S8E1.png Pinkie Pie "expand the throne room" S8E1.png Twilight trotting around the Cutie Map S8E1.png Rarity dressed as a school teacher S8E1.png Rainbow Dash "not your dress!" S8E1.png School of Friendship inner lobby S8E1.png Rainbow Dash panics about being a teacher S8E1.png Rainbow "they're gonna think I'm an egghead!" S8E1.png Rarity, Dash, and AJ look at Pinkie's cannon S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "it's going to be fine" S8E1.png Twilight and friends in the School of Friendship S8E1.png Starlight Glimmer "if Twilight isn't stressed" S8E1.png Applejack "you want us to be teachers" S8E1.png Applejack nervous "in classrooms?" S8E1.png Twilight shows the EEA guidebook to her friends S8E1.png Pinkie Pie disappointed S8E1.png Pinkie Pie holding a tiny party cannon S8E1.png Twilight "most important thing we've ever done" S8E1.png Main five agreeing to help Twilight S8E1.png Rainbow Dash "call me Professor Egghead" S8E1.png Mane Six stacking hooves in teamwork S8E1.png Mane Six ready to teach the students S8E1.png Mane Six hear the school bell ring S8E1.png Pinkie Pie "first day of school!" S8E1.png Pinkie Pie "so many new ponies!" S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I forgot to mention" S8E1.png Main five surprised by the student diversity S8E1.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash surprised by all the students S8E1.png Rarity giving Pizzelle a welcoming booklet S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "reach out to all the kingdoms" S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity notice Ocellus S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle starts addressing the students S8E1.png Mane Six looking at the EEA guidebook S8E1.png Twilight and her friends ready to teach S8E1.png Rarity teaching about fashion theory S8E1.png Rarity teaching students about dresses S8E1.png Sandbar giving Gallus another quill S8E1.png Twilight flying over Rarity's class S8E1.png Rarity's boring classroom S8E1.png Rarity looking at a long list S8E1.png Main five "none of us has a clue!" S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Rarity's lesson S8E1.png Rarity "we don't have a clue!" S8E1.png Rarity overwhelmed with lists S8E1.png Ponies complaining in Twilight's office S8E1.png Rainbow holding a Professor Egghead drawing S8E1.png Pinkie Pie imitating snoring S8E1.png Twilight assuring her uncertain friends S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "the EEA will be here" S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "they need to see a school" S8E1.png Twilight being forceful with her friends S8E1.png Twilight and friends hear the school bell S8E1.png Twilight's friends leaving her office S8E1.png Friends and Family Day at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Main four see the race leaders approaching S8E1.png Main four leading the students to safety S8E1.png Thorax "not everypony sees us the way you do" S8E1.png Thorax and Ocellus flying away S8E1.png Twilight storming up to Chancellor Neighsay S8E1.png Twilight and friends in shock and despair S8E1.png Miscellaneous Sketches and concept art Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|2008 design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Toys Fashion Style Rarity in packaging.jpg|Fashion Style Rarity Mini-figure Rarity.jpg|Blind Bag Rarity My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Rarity figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Rarity packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Seapony figure.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Seapony packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Undersea Spa set.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity Undersea Spa packaging.jpg Games AiP strange Applejack.png|Rarity and AppleJack playing without Twilight. Other Rarity Hubworld profile.jpg Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 4.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 5.png Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png Rarity Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator Rarity.png Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Rarity color-in image.jpg|Rarity Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Rarity "Confidence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Rarity motivational poster Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. IDW comic issue 8 cover by Tony Fleecs.jpg|Nightmare Rarity on cover B of issue #8 of the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' comics. Rarity Hub Cropped.png|Rarity on the hub-homepage Twitter promo Inspiration Manifestation.png|Twitter promotional image for the episode Inspiration Manifestation S5 teaser Rarity with equal sign cutie mark.png S5 teaser Rarity crying.png Rarity Rainbow Power Photo.jpg Rarity Profile Image from Hub World.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png German Season 3 Poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity mobile wallpaper.jpg Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Rarity not return S2E14.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Season 3 Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Rarity not amused S4E21.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Rarity "It's all simply divine!" S5E01.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-13 Rarity "oh, Manehattan, what you do to me!" S5E16.png|Season 5 Episodes 14-26 Rarity is smiling S6E9.png|Season 6 Episodes 1-13 Rarity levitating her tray of fancy snacks S6E22.png|Season 6 Episodes 14-26 Rarity playing a hard rock guitar solo S7E9.png|Season 7 Rarity admires her reflection as she falls MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony The Movie''